


To Crush a Student's Dreams

by hannahbanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana/pseuds/hannahbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Professor Novak's classes are the most popular, and it's not just his excellent lesson plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Crush a Student's Dreams

It's common knowledge that Professor Novak's classes are the most popular on campus. This popularity was certainly not because of the subject being taught: theology was very rarely a class that many flocked to. This interest could be for any number of reasons; his dry humor, his sincere fascination with his subject, or his ability to bring the subject matter to life, to name a few. But everyone knew that none of those were the real reason.  
Professor Novak was the most popular because he was smoking hot.  
With dark, constantly mussed hair and piercing blue eyes, a long, lithe runner's body and slim hips that tapered into an even slimmer waist, and a voice like he had been chugging gravel, Professor Novak was the constant focus of his many students' misguided affections. The front row was always crowded with students, the girls caked with makeup, cleavage popping out of their dangerously low tops and tiny skirts riding up their thighs, the boys dressed in skintight jeans and clingy t shirts, hair carefully gelled. The presence of a simple golden wedding band encircling their professor's finger did nothing to put them off. Professor Novak never spoke of his spouse, and many still clung to the hope that he or she did not exist, was traveling far across the country, or even that they had died.  
It was just a normal day when it happened.  
Professor Novak was three quarters of the way done with his class, leaning on his desk, enthusiastically detailing the various plages and how they effected Egypt when the door blew open, ushering into the classroom a puff of cool air, a vague smell of oil and summer, and a man.  
But not just any man. The class murmured excitedly as the one man who could possibly rival Professor Novak in hotness tossed himself into a vacant seat, smirking up at the professor. Nobody blamed Professor Novak for staring for a moment at the stranger, with his full lips, sculpted, almost feminine face, glinting green eyes, and muscles that were apparent even through his layers of shirts. The two men just looked at each other for a solid five seconds, the class chattering interestedly in the background, before Professor Novak's face twisted into a blinding smile.   
"Mr. Winchester" he said chidingly, "how kind of you to join us today"  
The unknown man, Mr. Winchester, chuckled. "Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by" he drawled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Please, continue".  
The rest of the class passed quickly. The stranger's eyes were kept firmly fixed on the professor, a fond smile on his face. Finally, the class ended.  
"Remember, your papers are due in two weeks!" Professor Novak called as his students trickled out the door, for once not stopping to blatantly flirt on their way out. A few stuck around, lurking in the doorway, eager to see how the scene between their adored professor and this strange man would play out.  
The man stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and lazily making his way to the front of the classroom. The eavesdropping students noted that his legs were slightly bowed.  
Professor Novak looked at him, eyes shining. "Dean," he said, straightening up, "what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow!"  
The strange man grinned at him and reached out, hooking his fingers in the professor's belt loops, pulling him closer. the students were shocked, unwilling to believe their eyes.  
"Turns out I wasn't needed. The guy was a moron, didn't realize all he needed was an oil change."  
Professor Novak laughed, ducking his head forward to nuzzle the other man, Dean's, neck.  
"I missed you" came his rough, slightly muffled voice.  
Dean smiled, wrapping his arms fully around the professor's waist, holding him close.  
"Missed you too, Cas. Love you."  
Suddenly, he looked around, and let out a laugh.  
Professor Novak pulled back, looking at him suspiciously. "What is it?"  
"This classroom of yours, Cas. It's giving me some ideas."   
Professor Novak's face twisted in confusion, before it hit him.  
"Dean! We can't!"  
Dean grinned wolfishly, and pulled the dark hair professor close, kissing him deeply.  
The students waiting in the doorway backed away, giving the couple some space. Then, shutting the door with a barely audible click, they left with glum faces, each going to spread the news. It was no use trying with Professor Novak. It was obvious that he was very much taken.


End file.
